This invention relates to a ball game and refers particularly although not exclusively, to a ball game adapted to be played on a court which may be indoors or outdoors.
The game of soccer originated in England many years ago. It developed from a hurley-burley game played through the streets of a village with teams of any number, to the modern game which is the most popular sport in the world. The popularity of soccer has reached the stage that the final of the World Cup is watched by more people than would watch the most spectacular events of the Olympic Games. Television audiences of in excess of 600,000,000 people are not unexpected for such events.
the problem with soccer is that it is generally considered a winter sport. It must be played on a playing field using teams of eleven players. For recreational players, quite often it is not possible to have sufficient people in each team to field a full team. Furthermore, access to the appropriate playing field (which may be level or otherwise) may be difficult. Also, they may not have the desire to play the game in inclement weather or adverse conditions.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a game similar to soccer and which can be played on a court which may be indoors or outdoors.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ball game similar to soccer and which can be played by two players.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a court on which such a game can be played.
With the above and other objects in mind the present invention provides a court for playing a ball game, the court having a service wall parallel to and opposite the service wall, two spaced-apart and parallel side walls extending between the service wall and the goal wall, and a floor extending between the four walls; the four walls being mutually perpendicular, the floor being divided into a plurality of zones including a goal zone, at least one service box, at least one attack zone, and a strike zone.
Preferably, there is provided a goal on or adjacent the goal wall. More preferably the goal zone extends outwardly from the goal and for the full width of the goal. Advantageously, the service wall has a legal service area and non-legal service area. Preferably, the attack zone extends for the full width of the floor from the goal wall for more than half of the length of the floor. More preferably, the strike zone is betwen the attack zone and the service wall.
It is preferred there be provided service line extending across the floor between the two side walls. Preferably, the service box is between the service line and the goal wall. More preferably, there is a service box on each side of the floor, at the intersection of the service line and the side wall.
It is preferred that there be a longitudinally extended line along the centre of the floor extending from the centre of the goal to the end of the attack zone adjacent the service wall.
the invention also provides a game, wherein the game commences by a kick-off from a service box, the game using a spherical ball, the kick-off being legal if initial contact with a service wall is on or below a service line, and first contact with a floor is in an opponent""s attack zone, the game being played under rules similar to those of soccer until: a period of time expires, a prescribed goal score is achieved, and/or a prescribed goal-score difference is achieved.
Preferably, there in no out-of-play.
More preferably, in the event of a penalty kick or free kick, the opponent must stand with heels adjacent the goal line, and cannot move until the penalty kick takes place.
Advantageously, there is a goal zone which is a player exclusion zone.
More advantageously, a deliberate xe2x80x9chand ballxe2x80x9dmay result in a penalty kick no matter where on the court the offence occurred.
Preferably, off-side occurs when a player plays the ball from the strike zone to attempt a headed goal from the attack zone but is goalside of an opponent when initially playing the ball.
A goal may be secured on kick-off, or by kick from the strike zone, or by an on-side header from anywhere except the goal zone, or from a free kick or penalty kick.
At kick-off, or service, the opponent of the server should be in the attack zone behind the service line.